


When the World Finally Bows

by beynibini



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beynibini/pseuds/beynibini
Summary: To what seemed as the love that bloomed at the wrong timeline, two hearts meet again generations after.





	When the World Finally Bows

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like the continuation of "Along that Bridge of Espanya"

Head bowed on a book. Eyes shifting from one word to another. Fingers lightly tapping on his study. That was Placido's ideal way of spending the weekends. Studying and studying.

His concentration was broken when he heard a series of cheering and claps.

Merriment.

Placido closed his book. The other students have arrived the boarding house. It's useless if he would still continue studying. Oddly, everything went quiet and only the sound of the violin could be heard.

Who of them knew how to play the violin? Placido left his room as if hypnotized by the music resounding the whole boarding house. He walked slowly, steps and breaths calculated. When he went down the stairs, all eyes were fixated on him and the music abruptly stopped. The man playing the violin turned his back and met Placido's eyes.

"Apologies, please don't mind me," Placido said and decided to go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water as to not embarrass himself.

"So maybe that's it!" one of them exclaimed and Placido looked up to see Tadeo's enthusiastic face.

"Spin it already," Isagani commanded and leaned his back on the couch. By doing so, he once again, isolated himself with he and the woman he fancies through his phone.

Tadeo span the bottle and all men cheered when it pointed to the same man again.

"Dearest Juanito, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pecson pursed his lips and glanced at Sandoval who had an akin look. And for what every one thinks is the first time, they finally agreed on something.

"I dare you," Sandoval started with a grin. "To compliment the most beautiful man present in this boarding house," Pecson continued and crossed his arms. "And have a good seven minutes in heaven with him,” Sandoval finished.

Juanito chuckled and shrugged his shoulder.

"Aren't you ready to lock yourself in the cabinet for seven minutes, beautiful Juanito?" He asked himself.

"Narcissistic bastard," Isagani remarked with a frown while typing on his phone.

"Oh, come on!" Macaraig rolled his eyes and sipped his wine.

"Okay, kidding aside," Juanito chuckled. "Tadeo?"

"Small thing, Juanito, small thing."

"I'm sorry."

Tadeo’s face dropped, it was as if the heavens and the earth have met with his expression, Good Friday could also be a simile for it.

"Oh, so that's how it goes now, huh? After everything that I have done for you." Juanito kept a sympathetic face while Tadeo listed the things that he has done for Juanito.

"And lastly, after I saved your ass, whenever you skip class. This is what you repay me? Is that right?"

"Tads, listen. I want you to-"

"Oh, Juanito, you didn't know what trouble you got into with me."

"Tads-"

"Hey, Placidings!" Juanito was alarmed at the mention of Placido's name, more specifically Tadeo used one of the nicknames he made for Placido add the fact at the way Tadeo put a melody at it. Juanito stood at his seat and tried covering Tadeo's mouth.

Placido was still on the kitchen, munching a cookie or two while listening to the group's conversation. He didn't bother going back to his room anymore for he was intrigued by the group's game.

He abruptly swallowed the cookie he was chewing and coughed. He threw Tadeo a sharp look and the latter laughed sheepishly while trying to avoid a skin contact with Juanito. Placido wasn't used to being called that way, only one man calls him in that manner.

"Juanito wanted to say that you look absolutely beautiful today!" It was as if a mistake to drink a glass of juice to ease the pain in his throat when Tadeo spoke again. Placido almost choked himself for the second time around.

"Hey, Tads! That's a foul!" Juanito was seated on the floor and threw the pillows at Tadeo. Placido was stunned, he hasn't expected that. Let alone being mentioned in the group.

"I'm not surprised," Isagani spoke and gave Juanito that knowing look. Juanito now looked like a lost puppy because of Tadeo. The playful man laughed with glee. He just got even with Juanito. Well, first of all, everyone knew that for Juanito, it was Placido who has captured his eye. He just wanted to go mess around now that Placido was in the scene, which was an advantage to something.

Tadeo stood and gently walked to where Placido is.

"You probably heard our conversation."

"And?"

"And is it okay if both you and Juanito, you know, the seven minutes in heaven thing-y." Placido furrowed his eyebrows and Tadeo took that as a no. He expected that so he bribed Placido on many things. The man was unbeknownst to him, one of the mysterious students of UST. He almost bribed him Juanito Pelaez IV but that could be for another time.

"Placido, Placido, books! I'll buy you books you wanted!"

"Really, now?" Placido's used to be bored face lit up and he smiled.

"So is it a deal?" Tadeo asked excited and nervous at the same time.

"Seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes."

"Deal." The two men shook their hands. Ten minutes haven't passed but both Juanito and Placido were already inside a spacious cabinet in one of the boarding house's room.

The first minute was awkward. Juanito was tapping his knees and Placido only rested his head.

"So," Juanito started and glanced at Placido. "We haven't talked for so long," he said and glanced at the man beside him. Placido shrugged his shoulders and glanced at his wristwatch.

"I'm sorry for what has happened during our Physics class two weeks ago, Placido. I should have talked to Prof. Millon about it."

"It already happened. Everything's alright now, I suppose."

And an awkward silence has once again enveloped the space.

"Uhm, I didn't know that you play the violin. The piece was lovely by the way," The former was caught off guard with the statement. He didn't expect Placido to speak of that, anyhow.

"It's a family thing, my fourth-great grandfather, who was actually named Juanito like me, was said to have composed the piece." Placido rubbed his chin. From what he remembers, Juanito's family isn't that inclined with music, so how was it a family thing?

"Honestly, it was more of his thing." Placido turned to Juanito who had a smile on his lips.

"There's a rumor in our family which he wasn't really 'in love' with my fourth-great grandmother, Paulita, and he actually stopped playing the violin after composing the piece I played a while ago."

"And how did you know that?"

"When I was around seven years old, my father locked me in the oldest room in the mansion, specifically in his room and I got to look into his stuff. Below the bed was a journal, which I kept, and I have read some of what was written."

"My fourth-great grandfather was in love with someone named Placido." Juanito fished out his phone and quickly tapped on it. "I quote, 'Having feelings for Placido will never be my regret. I am yet to await when our story will finally have the ending we both wanted.' From what I know, they were classmates. The man named Placido was from Batangas. It was as if everything was happening all over again. You, Placido Penitente is from Batangas, right? His colleagues have the same names as my colleagues. The coincidences. Now that I've thought of it, everything felt weird."

The sound of them breathing was the only sound made. The sigh and the tapping of their fingers on the wood. Placido decided to break the silence.

"So you actually use your mind?" Juanito was startled by it so he suddenly yelped when his head bumped to a small wood.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked while caressing his head. Placido suppressed his delight.

"I don't know, Juanito, you decide."

When both their eyes have locked together, they shared a laugh.

"I missed this. I missed talking with you. The worst two weeks of my life is finally over." Placido couldn't agree any less. "I owe you that one, Placy, you should've blamed me. I stepped on your foot."

"There's no use pinpointing the situation. You were just one of the victims of Priof. Millon's 'habit' of embarrassing students." Placido sighed and glanced at Juanito. They both just stared at each other's misty orbs.

"When the world finally bows," Juanito whispered. "That was the piece's title." Placido unconsciously drifted his eyes to Juanito's lips and when both have their lips inches apart…

"Three minutes!"

They turned their faces in the opposite direction. Good thing that they were somehow in a dark place. Both wouldn't notice the tint that slowly consumed their face.

Juanito chuckled softly, "It's getting warm, don't you think?" He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his polo and used it to fan himself. Placido did that synonymously.

"So, uhm, Placidete?"

"Hmm?"

"I really missed you."

"That's what you said a minute ago."

"But really, I do. You were nowhere to be found."

"I was suspended, of course I was-"

"You weren't at Batangas when I dragged Tadeo there! I looked everywhere for you!" Juanito exclaimed and frustratingly brushed his hair. Placido hid his surprise with a sigh. The former on the other hand bit his tongue. He didn't have to say that, he mentally face palmed. What would Placido think of him, now? A stalker?

"I was at Escolta."

"What were you doing at the Escolta?" Juanito asked with furrowed brows at Placido. The latter shrugged his shoulder and tapped his knees. Juanito sighed and rested his head on the latter's shoulder.

"Do you know that insisting feeling of anticipation specifically in seeing a particular someone?" Placido lightly nodded his head. If he were to be honest, that was his feeling each time he doesn't catch a glimpse of Juanito.

"I do, Juanito."

"I don't know if what I am feeling is right, but one thing is for sure. I love the way it makes my heart beat and the way it mixes all my emotions."

Placido leaned down at Juanito and realized the way the latter looked at him. He lowered his head.

10

There felt like a sudden force that made their lips touched and eyes closed. Placido's heart was to jump out of his chest and Juanito never felt so fulfilled.

9

Placido lifted his hand to caress Juanito's cheek. The latter held unto Placido's collar.

8

Juanito pulled Placido's collar and deepened their kiss. Placido gladly obliged.

7

None of the two men wanted to part. It was as if their lips had a battle of their own. Parting would mean a surrender.

6

Placido tried pulling away but Juanito chased his lips.

"Don't think about it, Penitente," Juanito whispered in between kisses. Juanito seldom calls him by his name, rarely by his surname. The guy was serious.

They kissed senselessly after.

5

Maybe Placido has a deep feeling for Juanito which is something beyond what friends feel, little did he know that Juanito has a deeper feeling for him. The latter nibbled Placido's lower lip. All of their worries vanished into thin air.

4

Their lips parted.

3

They locked their eyes and breathed for air. The past seconds were too surreal. Nothing was being processed in both their minds.

2

Juanito licked his lips and bit it with a smile while looking at Placido. He winked after and Placido could swear right then and there that it was a good time to finally die.

1

The cabinet was opened by Tadeo. The other men were exchanging glances. The unbuttoned polos, disheveled hair and the slight tint of red to Juanito's face were the indication that something may have happened inside the cabinet.

Juanito went out the cabinet with his lower lip between his teeth. He gave Placido a backward glance.

“I suppose this belongs to one of your forefathers.” Juanito threw something at Placido which the latter caught. Juanito smiled cockily and casually walked out of the room. Placido opened his hand and observed the heart stone that Juanito threw at him. He closed his eyes, bumped his head on the cabinet and clutched his hand on his chest part only to feel the fast beating of his heart.

A love that once was lost will find its way back to where it truly belongs, when the world finally bows.


End file.
